Kurt, a Funny Boy
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: A parody of Disney's Beauty and the Beast, previously titled Kurt, a Belle Parody Songfic. Kurt is very different from the rest of the teenagers in Lima. Maybe he'll fit in better with the warbling Beast... Rated T for minor cursing and boy kisses
1. Funny Boy

Kurt walked into McKinley High just like any other day. People passing, some giving him dirty looks and some not caring at all. There were a few students who liked the boy enough to smile and wave, earning themselves one of Kurt's halfhearted greetings. No one ever saw the boy truly happy; what star could truly be happy in Lima?

_Little town_  
_It's a quiet city_  
_Ev'ry day_  
_Like the one before_  
_Little town_  
_Full of little people_  
_Waking up to say:_

_Hey there!_

_What's up?_

_Hello! _

Kurt sighed as he marched through the halls, heading toward the auditorium. So many little people, so little time.

_There go the jocks they're out prowling, like always_  
_The same old slushies yet to throw_  
_All the people so forlorn_  
_Since the morning I was born_  
_In this poor provincial town_

"Morning, Porcelain." A tall woman in a red tracksuit walked past, looking over papers.

"Good morning, Coach Sylvester." Kurt gulped, not really wanting to talk to the Cheerios coach.

"And where are you off to in such a good mood?"

Kurt was surprised that she had bothered to show interest. "The auditorium. I just heard the most wonderful song about a boy who-"

"Yeah, don't really care. Hey!" She called down the hall, pointing at some couple. "Arms length apart you two, you don't need to impregnate the girl in the middle of the hall!" Kurt sighed again and walked away, Sue's eyes following him as he left. She raised an eyebrow at his odd attire and rolled her eyes.

_Look there he goes that boy is strange, no question_  
_Too proud and girly in that skirt!_

A Cheerio stopped next to her coach, watching the boy walk as well.

_Never been on the same page_  
_'Cause his head's up on the stage_

_No denying he's a funny boy that Kurt_

As Kurt walked, he could hear pieces of every conversation. All were completely uninteresting to him, merely petty words traded between people going nowhere in life.

_Hey there! _

_What's up?_

_Did you get my text?_

_No way!_

_You heard?_

_She's such a slut!_

_Make way for us!_

_Watch where you're going!_

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

Kurt walked into the large auditorium, happy to see his best friend already playing piano on the stage. She saw him walk in and gave him a wave. "Hey, Kurt."

"Hey Cedes. Mind if I have a turn?"

She smiled. "Got a song in mind?"

"Yeah, I just heard it the other day and I wanna learn the chord progression." He looked down at his sheet music, taking in every small detail it could offer to perfect the song.

"Mind if I listen?" Mercedes peeked over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the music.

"Sure, hold this."

"This song?" She looked it over, not recognizing the title. "I've never heard it before..."

"Well, it's my new favorite! Sweet melody, perfect harmony, a great song to sing a capella if-"

"Alright, I get it!" She said, chuckling at her excited friend. "Come on, sing it!"

"I will when you go sit!" Kurt gestured out to the seats, shooing Mercedes away.

"Okay, okay." She raised her hands defensively and went to her seat. Kurt sang for his friend, and she watched him with extreme interest. The way he moved and belted out note after note made him unlike anyone else in the world. Kurt was special, in the best way possible. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

He finished with a grand flourish, holding the last note longer than humanly possible. "Thank you!" He said bowing. Kurt was never one to let down the crowd. "Thank you very much!" The boy bowed again, paying no mind to the crowd of teachers standing outside the large auditorium doors. They parted as he left and started whispering to one another.

_Look there he goes that boy is so flamboyant!_  
_This town he's trying to evert..._  
_Always distance from his peers_  
_With his headphones in his ears_  
_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kurt._

It took all of Kurt's might not to dance through the halls as he listened to Wicked on his iPod. I'm Not That Girl was the next song to play, one of his absolute favorites. Opened his locker and hid his face in it's depths, taking the moment to sing.

_Oh, isn't this enchanting?_  
_It's my fav'rite part because - I know_  
_She's in love with Fiyero,_  
_But so is Glinda and she let's him go!_

Someone walking past picked up on the beautiful melody coming from Kurt's locker. She started babbling to her friend.

_Now it's no wonder that he's in the glee club_  
_That voice stands out in a concert!_

_But behind those brand name clothes_  
_What he's thinking, no one knows_

_Very diff'rent from the rest of us_  
_He's nothing like the rest of us_  
_Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Kurt!_

Dave watched the countertenor from down the hall. He could hear that high voice echoing, no matter how hard Kurt was trying to hide it at the moment. His fists tightened into knots at the thought of what that voice could do to him, things that they shouldn't do. It wasn't right for them to do. He wasn't supposed to want this boy, but he did anyway. And it made him hate Kurt, more than he could ever express.

_Right from the moment when I met him, saw him_  
_I said that he's in for a hurt_  
_Here in town there's only he_  
_Who could ever ruin me_  
_So I'm making plans to scare off little Kurt_

_Look there he goes_  
_Isn't he manly?_  
_Our school's right guard_  
_Oh he can block!_  
_Be still my heart_  
_I'm hardly breathing_  
_He's such a tall, dark, strong, popular jock!_

Karofsky began weaving through the throng of people, trying to catch the small brunette. Kurt began to walk away, making the athlete push through the crowd even faster. Clipped conversations filled his ears as he shoved his way to the handsome singer.

_What's up?_

_Move it!_

_Hey there._

_Watch it!_

_He's so cute!_

_Got a pen?_

_Did you hear-_

_She's hot!_

_And then-_

_Make way!_

_I'll get my bag._

_You better move!_

_And then-_

_That's so-_

_It sucks!_

_She said-_

_That's what I heard._

_Well, maybe so-_

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

_I'll get rid of Kurt and I'll end this strife!_

Every eye was trained on Kurt now, watching the small boy walk down the wide hallway.

_Look there he goes_  
_The boy is strange but special_  
_His mind we wish were more overt!_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_He doesn't quite fit in_

_'Cause he really is a funny boy_  
_He's handsome but a funny boy_  
_He really is a funny boy_  
_That Kurt!_

Kurt plucked his headphones from his ears and turned around, feeling a million eyes on his back. Everyone in the hall was going about their business, paying him no mind. Kurt couldn't avoid the sneaking suspicion that he was being watched, though. _Looks like it's just going to be one of those days..._


	2. Making Deals

"Fag." The football players walked away, Karofsky leading them and laughing harshly. Kurt rolled his eyes at the originality of their slur. Mocking them was the only thing that kept the tears back. He picked himself out of the garbage, shuddering at the damage done to his Alexander McQueen, and went to his car. The sooner he could get home, the better.

* * *

"Hi Dad." Burt's nose scrunched as the scent of garbage filled his house. He turned away from the television to see Kurt, covered in stains and crumbs.

"Kurt? What happened?" Kurt sighed and told his latest dumpster diving story. Burt's heart always ached when he heard the torment Kurt suffered, but he stayed quiet and let his son finish the story. "Who were these boys who did this to you?"

"The football team, same as usual." Kurt left his father and went to the basement stairs. "I'm going to shower."

"Wait!" Burt stood and went to his son. "I've gotta go out of town tonight, some guy asked me to make a house call on his Mustang. Will you be okay?" Kurt nodded. "I made you some dinner-"

"Dad. It makes me very happy that you care enough to cook, but I _will _die if I eat whatever you made."

Burt laughed. "Very true. Have fun kid."

"Oh, I'll try. Have fun with that Mustang, Dad."

"Oh, I'll try." He winked at Kurt and left for the door.

* * *

"Shit!" Burt slammed the hood of his car, angry that it chose _today _to break down. The part he needed wasn't anywhere on his person. The only help in sight was an oversized mansion, a place where Burt doubted anyone would know what he needed. But the mechanic wasn't going to turn down help, not in this weather. The rain was slamming the metal of his car, making sharp pinging sounds that he could hear all the way from the front door of the grand house.

"Here goes nothin." He knocked, and the door slid open with a creak. Burt raised an eyebrow. "Hello?"

* * *

Kurt grabbed his keys and his raincoat, holding the directions Burt had left on the counter in his shaking hand. Burt hadn't come home. Hadn't called. It was like he had fallen off the face of the plant.

He climbed into his car and turned on the ignition, is headlights gleaming through the rain that hadn't stopped since Burt left. He pulled out of the driveway and headed for the highway.

* * *

"What the hell?" There was Burt's car, pulled over on this dirt road. Kurt parked behind it and climbed out, running up the walkway of the nearby mansion. Why would Burt stop here?

Kurt knocked on the door. It opened at his touch, and he glanced inside its dark depths. Kurt gingerly stepped inside, mustering all his courage to call out again. "Dad? Dad? ANYBODY?" Kurt heard quiet muttering from the corner. "Is someone there?"

The muttering stopped, and Kurt shook his head. He needed to find his dad and get out of here. Kurt climbed the giant staircase, calling again. He swore he could hear a faint response from the right, and he ran up their stairs faster than he thought possible. "Kurt?"

"Dad!" He ran into the nearest room, full of dungeons and dripping water. "Dad?"

"Kurt! Kurt you need to get out of here!" There was Burt, wheezing and coughing behind a barred door. "You'll be in trouble if you don't get out of here!"

"No! I can't leave you!" Kurt leaned down to take his father's hand, not caring if his designer jeans got dirty. "Who did this to you?"

"I did." The hair on the back of Kurt's neck stood on end. He turned to face the owner of the growling voice, but couldn't see through the dark.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Your father trespassed on my property!" The man's voice had quickly escalated to a shout. "He's my prisoner now!"

"You have to let him go!" Kurt turned to face his father, still coughing behind the dungeon door. "He's sick, he could die in here." The thought of losing Burt brought tears to Kurt's eyes. "Please. Please just let him go." He turned to face the man again, walking into a thin beam of light. "Please, I'll do anything."

The boy was beautiful, beyond compare. Tears shimmered against his pale cheeks, which were rosy in all the right places. His eyes were the most amazing blue he had ever seen. His lips were pouted in sadness, trembling ever so slightly. _He could be the one..._ "Take his place."

Kurt didn't need to think twice. "Deal." Burt cried out, telling Kurt what a mistake he's made.

"You haven't even seen him, Kurt! You can't do this!"

Kurt considered his father's words. "Come into the light." He heard a rough sigh, and the sound of claws against stone. "Oh god." He was a beast, a monster. His black fur reflected in the moonlight, and Kurt could feel his hot breath from above. He broke down into silent tears, knowing what his fate would be now.

"A deal's a deal."


	3. Talking Appliances

Kurt watched from the high window as Burt was thrown in the back of his car, the lights turning themselves on as if by magic. The car pulled away at record speed, leaving Kurt feeling more alone than he had ever felt. The beast stood in the doorway, watching the tears flow freely from Kurt's eyes.

"I didn't e- even get to say good-bye," he sputtered. "And I'll never see- see him again." Kurt hiccuped and sat on the cold floor, putting his head in his hands to avoid the beast's guilty stare. "I'll never get to see him again."

The monster ran a clawed paw through his fur nervously. "I'll... I'll show you to your room."

"What? I'm not going to get the same cruel treatment that my father did?" Kurt wiped his tears angrily and crossed his arms.

"Well do you _want _to stay in the dungeon?" The dark beast rolled his eyes.

Kurt's voice was suddenly quiet. "No."

"Then follow me." He grabbed a golden candlestick from an alcove in the wall to light the way. The candlestick turned in his hand and- _Did that candle just _wink_ at me? _Kurt let a small gasp escape his lips as a small clock ran up and started walking behind the beast, followed by a teapot. _This is just too weird..._

They walked through the grand halls of the mansion, filled to the brim with gargoyles and destroyed furniture. He followed the beast to a room with giant doors, which he opened with ease. "The mansion is your home now. Anything you need, my attendants will get for you. You can go anywhere you'd like, _except_ the West Wing." The candlestick whispered (_Oh my god that candlestick is talking!) _something in the beast's ear, and he growled in reply. "You'll join me for dinner. THAT ISN'T A REQUEST!" He slammed the door, leaving Kurt alone in the expansive room. He rested his back against the door, sliding down it and bursting into tears.

"Oh, don't cry!" Kurt gasped, looking up. The wardrobe was walking toward him, and he let out a loud shriek. She screamed back, wobbling on her small feet. If the wardrobe had arms, she probably would've covered her would-be ears.

"Sorry! Sorry," Kurt looked her up and down. "You're a- a-"

"I'm Brittany!"

"Kurt." He extended a hand, then dropped it when she stared at it confused, trying to find a way to shake it. "Right..." He stood and moved to the bed, sitting on the plush comforter.

There was a knock at the door, and in walked the teapot from earlier. It was humming to itself in a strong soprano tone, and was followed by a tiny teacup, a milk jug, and a sugar bowl. "I thought you might like some tea." It hopped up to him, tea splashing under its smooth lid. "I'm Mrs. Berry, and this is Artie." She pointed her spout at the cup, which started to hop up and down. Kurt assumed that was a hello and waved back awkwardly. "One lump or two?"

"Two please." It was all Kurt could muster as his tea was poured. Artie jumped into his lap expectantly, and Kurt took a small sip of the warm liquid. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know. Talking teapots are weird right?" Brittany said. Kurt laughed halfheartedly. _Says the talking wardrobe..._

Mrs. Berry cleared her throat angrily at Brittany. "I'll be starting dinner, then. Come on, Artie." The teacup smiled and ran after Mrs. Berry, who grumbled about unappreciative furniture as she left.

"Hey! What're you gonna wear to dinner?" Brittany threw her wooden doors open, revealing clothes Kurt had only fantasized about. "Oh! This would look really cute on you!" She pulled out a stunning Marc Jacobs sweater and a pair of black slacks that were to die for.

Kurt realized he was drooling a little. He shook his head and climbed to his feet, stepping away from the wardrobe. "I'm not going to dinner."

"Huh? Why not?" Brittany stared at him with a look of confusion. Kurt was starting to think that was her usual face. He was about to answer, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

It was the little clock. It opened the door and hopped up to Kurt, extending a hand. "Finn, resident clock!" Kurt bent over and shook the clock's hand. "I was told to tell you to come eat."

"I'm not going." Kurt crossed his arms and sat back down.

"What? Oh god, what's Blaine gonna say? Oh, god!" He ran from the room, mumbling to himself in a worried tone.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned to the wardrobe, who gave him a sweet smile.

"The master, silly!" Brittany stared off into space. "At least I think so... He's the big hairy one!"

"What?" Blaine was such a nice name. Too nice for the beast Kurt had the misfortune of meeting. "So he's the master?"

"Yeah. He's kinda grumpy, but he's actually really sweet." Kurt found that hard to believe, and this thought was only fueled by the yelling he could hear from downstairs.

* * *

"How am I gonna make him love me?" Blaine was pacing the floor while Mrs. Berry and the candlestick, Puck, watched him intently. "He's so... And I'm so..." He looked at his paws in frustration.

"Well maybe it'd go more smoothly if you'd _stop losing your temper._" Mrs. Berry rolled her eyes. Boys could be so stupid.

"Yeah, and you gotta show off a little." Puck hopped in front of Blaine and gave him a once-over. "Give him a sexy little smile or something when he walks in, he'll love that." The door began to creak open, and Puck jumped in surprise. "Dude, do it!" Blaine made the scariest face Puck had ever seen, and that's saying something. Puck had made some scary faces in his days as a human.

"Ummm... Blaine?" It was Finn, thankfully. He shied away from the beastly prince, shaking with fear. "He's- well... He's not coming."

"WHAT?" Blaine burst from the room, running to the staircase. He bounded to Kurt's room and slammed at the door. "You come out of there right now!"

"No!" Kurt's voice was shaky, but he held his ground. "I'm not going!"

Blaine raised a clawed finger, ready to yell again, but Finn stopped him. "Hey, hey now! No need to yell at the boy, he just lost his dad! Try and be charming, remember when you were charming?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. Yes, of course he remembered when he was charming, when any man would beg to go to dinner with him. _Then one false move with a warlock in disguise, and he was marred for eternity._ "Please," he began, holding back his anger, "join me for dinner."

"No!"

Blaine growled. "Fine! Don't eat, see if I care!" He turned to his attendants. "He doesn't eat without me, understood?" They nodded nervously and he ran from the hall, headed to the West Wing.

* * *

Karofsky was standing with the other guys when he heard the news. Kurt was missing, and the rumors spread that he had been kidnapped. Around his friends, Dave played it off as nothing, saying, "Finally," or "Good riddance." But in the locker room, after everyone was gone, he broke down.

No matter how much he hated that little fag, no matter how much he wanted him out of his life, he was angry that he was gone. He wanted Kurt _in _his life just as much as he wanted him _out _of it.


	4. Dinner Theatre

"Come on, baby!" Puck chased after Santana, that fickle feather duster. One minute she wants him, and the next she runs off with the broom.

"You'll just have to catch me, Puck." She winked and kept scurrying away, making Puck forget about guarding Kurt's door. He felt a gust of wind from a door opening and closing behind him, and he whipped around to see the prisoner slip downstairs.

"Shit!" The candlestick gave up the chase and followed Kurt, not wanting Finn to find out he wasn't paying attention to their guest. Puck watched as the lithe boy walked on his tiptoes to the kitchen, and he could hear Finn's voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh! You're out, that's cool. I'm Finn." The clock extended his hand, giving Kurt an extreme sense of déjà vu.

"Yeah, you already introduced yourself... Like, an hour ago..."

"Oh." Finn got a peculiar look on his face. Kurt assumed that was what he looked like when he thought too hard. "Right. Well anyway, this is the kitchen. I'll go get the- oof!"

Puck ran through the door and knocked Finn over, trying to introduce himself to Kurt. "Noah Puckerman, resident badass and sexy god!" He gave his best grin and extended his arms, showing off his brass structure. "Well, at least I still think I'm sexy. Was there something Finn here could get for you?"

"Well, I'm a little hungry..." Kurt's stomach grumbled and he held it tightly, trying his best to look fatigued and earn their pity. It certainly wasn't hard.

"Hey, we've got food to spare!" Puck jumped from a stool to the counter, helping Mrs. Berry get the china out. The teapot was ordering around the dishes, clearly in her element as the leader.

"But Blaine said-"

"Forget Blaine, the kid's hungry!" Puck scowled at his friend and hopped off the table, taking Kurt's hand to lead him to the dining room. "And what's dinner without a show?" Finn sputtered, whispering that Puck needed to be more quiet. Mrs. Berry shushed him and let Puck continue. "Alright, Kurt, get ready for the performance of your _life_."

_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, buddy  
And we'll provide the rest_

_Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
'Cause we only live to serve_

_Try the green stuff  
It's delicious!  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_

The cabinet behind Puck opened at the wave of his candle, and hundreds of dishes began pouring from its depths. Kurt's jaw dropped in awe at the display before him. Puck smirked, obviously pleased by the boy's reaction.

_They can sing, they can dance  
Create an aura of romance  
So a dinner here is never second best  
__Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
He's our guest  
Be our guest!_

_Beef and cheese_  
_Fish filet_  
_Some other name I just can't say_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair_  
_You can eat the day away!_  
_You're alone_  
_And you're scared_  
_But the banquet's all prepared_  
_No one's gloomy or complaining_  
_While the flatware's entertaining_  
_We tell jokes! I do tricks_  
_With the other candlesticks_

_And it's all in perfect taste_  
_That you can bet_  
_Come on and lift your glass_  
_You've won your own free pass_  
_To be our guest_

_If you're stressed_  
_It's fine dining we suggest_

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
_Get your worries off your chest_  
_Let us say for your entree_  
_We've an array; may we suggest:_  
_Try the bread! Eat the soup!_  
_When the croutons loop de loop_  
_It's a treat for any diner_  
_Don't believe me? Ask the china_  
_Singing pork! Dancing veal!_  
_What an entertaining meal!_  
_How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?_  
_We'll make you shout "Encore!"_  
_And send us back for more_  
_So, be our guest!_

_Be our guest!  
Be our guest!_

Puck grabbed hold of Finn, who had been trying to stop the commotion around him. Puck dragged him away, laughing and begging him to enjoy himself for once. Kurt thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. It was truly amazing and completely unbelievable, like a warped dream that feels so real when you're in it. He could hear Mrs. Berry singing in the kitchen, her lyrical trills bellowing over all the other voices.

_It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Finally, I feel so blessed!  
I've been waiting, oh so bored  
But now my time is being pressed  
With dessert, he'll want tea  
And my dear, more work for me  
While Puck's doing all the wooing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Oh my god! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want that Kurt to be impressed_

_We've got a lot to do!_

She popped out of the kitchen, almost breathless from her running around. "_Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!"_

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
_Our command is your request_  
_It's been years since we've had anybody here_  
_And we're obsessed_  
_With your meal, with your ease_  
_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_  
_While the candlelight's still glowing_  
_Let us help you, We'll keep going_

_Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet  
But for now, just eat and  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!_

Kurt laughed and clapped as the show ended, bright fireworks bursting over his head. "That was amazing! Well, I can't eat now, I've gotta look around!" He ran out into the hall, Finn and Puck following close behind.

"Wait! You can't just-"

"Lighten up, Finn! Just give the kid a freakin' tour already!" Puck shoved the clock and rolled his eyes. "I'll come with you, I know how easily you get lost." Kurt laughed at the two again and went straight to the stairs, eager to explore the mansion.

"Wait, Kurt!" Finn ran to him, trying to keep up. "I'm supposed to give you a tour!"

"Well then do it!" Kurt giggled and slowed down for the small clock. "On with the tour, my good sir!"

"Right! Right..." Finn looked around, not knowing where to start. He honestly couldn't remember any_thing_about the mansion. "Well, uh... Oh! That painting over there! Blaine got that for his birthday one year, I think... Oh, and that statue! Never really liked that thing." The next few minutes were full of Finn frantically running up and down the halls, trying to remember as much as he could about his master's home.

"Hey," Kurt said, interrupting the servant. "What's down there?"

"What?" Finn turned around. It seemed like he forgot there was anyone around him. "Oh, that?" He laughed nervously. "That's uh... Well, it isn't the West Wing, I can tell you that much."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, that's... the South Wing!" Finn nodded quickly, trying to seem convincing. Puck slapped a hand to the flames above his head.

"Look, Kurt," Puck began, saddling up to the human, "I'm all for breaking the rules. But you seriously can't go over there. The boss said no."

"But-"

"No buts! Come on, I'll show you the studio." He walked past Finn and slapped him in the back, just above the key turner. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Finn looked at the floor and followed close behind his friend, who started going on about all the records Blaine kept in the giant recording studio. As tempting as that sounded, Kurt couldn't help but turn around and quietly sneak into the West Wing.


	5. A Savior

Blaine watched a petal fall gracefully from the rose in the jar. No tears filled his eyes. He had stopped crying over a year ago, knowing there was no point anymore. _He'll never love me... _Blaine sighed and threw his cape around his black fur, walking out to the balcony. He didn't notice Kurt silently enter the room behind him.

Blaine hadn't felt the need to sing in a long time. When he was human, people would come from all around to listen to his voice. But after he was transformed into this... _beastly _creature, it hadn't felt right. Now Kurt had brought him a taste of humanity, and he needed to sing before he burst. Yes, Blaine was a bit rusty, but singing was like riding a bike for him. And there was only one thing he wished to sing about: Kurt.

_Yes in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints at kindness_

Kurt hid behind a dismantled bookshelf and listened to the beast's deep tones. He could use some work, but he certainly was talented.

_And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

_Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion_

_Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion_

_No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love him_

_No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have loved him and made him love me too  
If I can't love him, then who?_

_Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_

Kurt had to hold back a small gasp. Was Blaine singing about him? It brought silent tears to Kurt's eyes, but he couldn't move his hands to wipe them away. He tried averting his attention, hoping that if he didn't watch the scene before him then he would be able to stop. The tears did stop, because he suddenly became distracted by a painting on the wall. A beautiful boy was posing, smiling with perfect teeth and little crinkles around his eyes. It was ripped across the front, but Kurt could still tell the boy was unbelievably good looking. Was that... _Blaine?_

_Living life with no whim  
No life could be more grim  
No point anymore, if I can't love him_

_No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved him and that he'd set me free_

_But it's not to be  
If I can't love him  
Let the world be done with me._

Kurt had to resist the urge to clap when Blaine finished. He tried slipping out the door unnoticed, but Blaine turned suddenly. "What're you doing here?" He charged at Kurt, pulling back his claws. "I told you never to come here!"

"I was just-"

"OUT!" Blaine screamed, swatting furiously at furniture. "GET OUT!"

Kurt ran as fast as he could, down the hall and past Finn and Puck. "Kurt? Kurt where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another second!" He grabbed his coat and went to the door, looking for his car. He jiggled the handle but it wouldn't budge, and his keys were nowhere to be found. He started to jog down the street, looking for anyone that might be able to help. A car passed by quickly, and Kurt held out his thumb just in time. It stopped and the window rolled away.

"Need a lift?" It was an older man, maybe in his late thirties. He seemed nice enough. Kurt nodded and climbed in the car, which sped down the road as soon as the passengers door shut behind him.

"Thanks. Could you take me to-"

"Woah now, slow down there, friend. I can't take you very far... At least, not without something in return." He smirked and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but I don't have any money on me. If you take me home I'm sure my father will-"

"That's not the kind of payment I was looking for." The man grabbed Kurt's arm, creating an unbreakable grip.

"Get your hands off me!" Kurt tried to shake free, but the man's other hand found purchase on Kurt's shoulder, tightening his clutch. "Help!" Kurt started banging at the window with his head, calling as loud as he could. This was turning into the worst night of his short life.

Kurt leaned forward to throw his body against the door, but when he threw himself backward his body went into free-fall. Something strong and warm grasped his chest, yanking him out of the car. Kurt stayed conscious long enough to see Blaine set him on the ground. He blacked out.

* * *

"Thank you for, you know, saving me." Kurt was huddled in the chair by the fire while Blaine stared at him in silence. The prince merely nodded. Kurt was amazed by the lengths Blaine had gone to just to bring him back after scaring him off in the first place. "I'm... sorry."

"Me too." They sat together, and for the first time in his stay, Kurt was starting to enjoy the company.


	6. A Bit Alarming

Kurt had been gone for over a week now, and the rumors only continued to lose their validity. It wasn't until Dave overheard that Spanish teacher on the phone with Mr. Hummel that he knew at least part of the story.

"And he just... took him?" Mr. Schuester was rubbing both temples with one hand, a pained look on his face. Grumbling flowed from the earpiece, and Karofsky hid in the hall outside Mr. Schuester's room to overhear the conversation. Will sighed. "Burt, I don't know how much the police can do. I mean, a giant monster kidnapping Kurt? Even if what you said is true, _and I'm not saying it isn't_, the police won't believe you!" Dave was slowly working up the courage to lean his head in the door. Luckily, Schuester was facing the wall, his desk chair turned so he could face the phone. "If you do tell them, there's no saying what they might do. What if they think you're crazy? You can't help your son from a mental ward!"

More grumbling, loud and angry this time, echoed from the receiver. Will had to pull it away from his ear, it was so loud. "Burt! BURT! I'm not trying to offend you, I'm trying to help! Now I know you want him back, we all do! But calling the police might not be the best idea. Maybe we could get a group together and go find him or something. We'll do anything to help you, you know that. Besides, you really need to get out of that house. No one's heard from you in days, you haven't been answering my calls either." Schuester turned suddenly, and Karofsky dove out of his line of vision as he put his elbows on the desk. "Where is this place, anyway?"

The mumbling on the other end was so quiet this time that Dave couldn't make out a word. He knew it was something bad though. Schuester's reply said it all. "How can you not remember the address? You don't even have the directions anymore?"

Karofsky had heard enough. He turned away from the door and started walking quickly in the other direction. Hands balled into fists, he punched a locker hard enough to leave a dent. Kurt was being held by some _beast_. But Karofsky was going to find him. No one can have Kurt, no one but him.

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt from a high window as the human walked across the expansive grounds. The snow was falling freely, but Kurt didn't seem to mind the flakes landing in his face. Blaine could see the boy twirl, a smile on his face. He was so beautiful.

"I want to do something for Kurt. He should feel more at home here. He deserves whatever he wants."

Finn wobbled over to Blaine. "What do guys like him want, anyway?" Puck rolled his eyes, as Finn began pacing, thinking hard about what Blaine should give to the boy.

"Why don't you give him something meaningful. Girls love that mushy stuff, he probably would too."

"I don't know the first thing about that." Blaine huffed and put his back to the wall, sliding to the floor.

"Well... he loves music. We could start from there."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kurt let Blaine take his hand as the two walked down the hall together.

"Somewhere special. But... you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise after all." Kurt smirked and closed his pale lids, trusting that Blaine would lead him. They walked side by side, Kurt trying to think of where they could be headed. He heard a small door creak open, and Blaine lead him inside. "okay, you can open them."

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, savoring the moment. His jaw dropped when he finally saw the room around him. "Oh my god."

The large room was made of wall-to-wall shelves, each piled with CDs, records, and cassettes. There were even instruments in the giant music studio. Kurt spied a drum set in the corner and a mandolin hiding on a high shelf, but it was the grand piano in the center of the room that caught his eye. He ran to it, stroking the sleek black top with care. "This is amazing. Do you play?"

Blaine got a sad expression on his face. "I used to, but I'd bet I'm no good now. It's been so long since I've even _touched _an instrument." He looked down at his furry paws, much too large to play any of the delicate instruments he once mastered. Kurt furrowed his brow. The forlorn look on Blaine's face told him that this was the worst part of being a monster.

"What if I play for you?" Kurt gave him a warm smile and sat on the piano bench. "I'll play something, and you can sing along. I've heard your voice, you're pretty good."

"No, I'm not." Blaine ran his claws nervously through the matted fur on his neck. "I used to be so much better."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm sympathetically. "Maybe I can help with that." He struck a note on the piano. "Can you sing that?" He tapped the key again. Blaine let out a long sigh and sang a shaky note. It was pitifully flat. "Hmmm... Well, I'm sure we can fix that. Try again."

* * *

Blaine had been spending every waking moment with Kurt, feeling things he hadn't felt in ages. He wasn't sure if he had _ever _felt this way, actually. They spent their days listening to music and running in the woods out behind Blaine's mansion, and their nights were spent talking about everything and anything. Most of the time, Kurt would just fall asleep on the floor. Blaine would carry his friend off to bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty.

On this particular day, the sun glistened across the snow as the two made a snowman. Kurt rolled the body parts with precision, trusting that Blaine would be able to scoop up the giant boulders of snow when he was done. They had built the tallest and widest snowman Kurt had ever seen, too tall to even put a hat on. They laughed about the man outside, while Mrs. Berry brewed them hot chocolate in the kitchen. They sat by the fire, listening to the CD from some musical and humming along into their warm drinks.

Kurt stared into the fire as he waited for Blaine, who had left to find new music from the studio. He began humming again, a simple tune that he thought of on the spot. It soon turned into a full song, and he let high notes escape his lips as he thought of the beast – the boy –he had been sharing his life with for this glimpse of time.

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Blaine tumbled back into the room, making an uneasy stop after running on his curved legs. Kurt laughed and took the disc, rubbing Blaine's arm sweetly and winking before turning to the CD player. Blaine grinned, singing to himself while Kurt's back was turned.

_He glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then he's never looked at me that way before_

Kurt was singing too, but tried to keep quiet. He didn't want Blaine to hear something unintentionally.

_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

A new song filled the room as Blaine's servants watched from the door. "Well look at that." Puck smirked. "Looks like there's something there after all."

"What's there?" Artie hopped up and down, never able to see around the others in a crowd. "Nothing, dear," Mrs. Berry replied, shushing the teacup.

"No, really, what's going on?" Finn's eyebrow was raised as he watched to two sit close by the fire.

"Nothing, Finn. You wouldn't get it even if we told you."


	7. Thinking

"Guys? Hey, over here!" Finn was waving his arms and jumping up and down on the staircase. The other servants were circling him, incoherent babbling filling Finn's ears as he tried to get their attention. Puck stood and watched his friend fight to be heard, and he rolled his eyes. Finn can't do anything right.

"HEY!" The candlestick hopped up next to Finn, yelling out to the others. "Listen up!" They stared, wide-eyed, as Puck yelled over them. Fear-stricken, the dusters, mops, and every tool and appliance began watching. "Alright, Finn, spit it out."

Finn sputtered. He hated speaking to crowds, and was already second guessing the idea of getting their attention. "Oh- Okay guys! Ummm... We gotta make everything look good for tonight so, uh..."

Puck's shook his head, the tiny flame above him flicking at the motion. "For the love of Cheesus," he mumbled and shoved Finn aside. "Half of you go that way, the rest go the other way!" Puck shouted, pointing frantically around the mansion. The other servants were nodding, willing to do anything to make the shouting stop. "And I swear, if there's a goddamn _speck _of dust, I will light you on fire so fast that-"

"Puck!" Mrs. Berry glared at the candlestick, deciding to take charge. "Alright, everyone just go clean up. Now!" The crowd dispersed in a flurry, leaving only Finn, Puck, and Mrs. Berry in their wake with Artie at their heels. "God, I hope this works out." She sighed dramatically as the others nodded.

"You know what that would mean?" Finn asked, smirking. He spun Mrs. Berry around and dipped her by the handle. "We'd be human again, Rachel."

She giggled, letting Finn set her upright again. "Human again. That sounds... amazing. Just think about it!"

Puck grinned. The thought of being human again, doing all of the things a human could do, sounded like a dream.

_I'll be screwing again  
Girl-pursuing again  
With a hot little babe on each arm  
When I'm human again  
Only human again  
Strong and bad-ass and oozing with charm...  
I'll be sleeping around  
With ev'ry MILF in town_

Mrs. Berry rolled her eyes.

_Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm_

Artie laughed. Mrs. Berry was way too uptight.

_I'll hop down off the shelf  
And get to be myself  
I can't wait to be human again!_

The other servants may not have heard their leaders singing, but the same song was in their hearts as well. Soon the castle was filled with voices, all wishing for the same future.

_When we're human again  
Only human again  
When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more  
Little push, little shove  
__They could, whoosh fall in love_

Brittany watched them from the bedroom door, trying her hardest to fit through with no luck.

_Oh, baby, won't it all be top-drawer  
I'll wear lipgloss and skirts  
I'll be able to flirt  
Once I've easily fit through that door  
I'll exude sex-appeal  
I'll have skin to reveal  
It's my prayer to be human again_

Finn watched as the other servants ran past, going about their business. It was hard enough to lead these people as a human, but as a _clock? _He was in serious need of a vacation.

_When I'm human again  
Only human again  
When the world is once more making sense  
I'll unwind for a change_

Puck gave him another eye roll. _"Really? That'd be strange."_

_Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?  
On a couch I'll recline  
Watch football all the time  
Let my long life of ease now commence  
Far from jocks made of wax  
I'll just sit with my snacks and relax  
When I'm human again_

_So sweep the dust from the floor!  
Let's let some light in the room!  
I can feel, I can tell  
Someone might break the spell  
Any day now!_

_Shine up the brass on the door!  
Alert the dustpail and the broom!  
If all goes as planned  
Our time may be at hand  
Any day now!_

_Open the shutters and let in some air  
Put these here and put those over there  
Sweep up the years  
Of sadness and tears  
And throw them away!_

Kurt chanced a look at Blaine, who struggled to play the piano tune from the songbook in front of them. He was concentrating hard, but at the same time looked… happy. Happier than he had been the entire time Kurt had stayed in the mansion. Kurt laughed quietly as Blaine's clawed fingers stumbled across the keys, and he put his pale hands over Blaine's paws to guide him. "Try this."

If it was possible to blush through fur, Blaine had just done it. He gave Kurt a silly grin as his hands rested over Blaine's paws, lingering much longer than necessary. They looked at one another, completely ignoring the song now. "Yeah, that's much better."

It was Kurt's turn to blush now. "I have a question for you."

"What's up?" Blaine didn't know what to expect. He was desperately hoping nothing was wrong.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Kurt looked away with a sheepish grin, but glanced back at Blaine from the corner of his eye.

Blaine wanted to jump up and down, wanted to pick Kurt up and swing him across the house. But he answered simply, trying to keep his composure, "I would like that very much."

_When we're human again  
Only human again  
When the boy fin'lly sets us all free  
Cheeks a-bloomin' again  
We're assumin' again  
We'll resume our long lost joy and glee_

_We'll be floating again!  
We'll be gliding again!  
Stepping, striding as fine as you please  
Like a real human does  
I'll be all that I was  
On that glorious morn  
When we're fin'lly reborn  
And we're all of us human again!_

* * *

"Blaine. Dude. STOP STRUGGLING." Puck glared at his master, who fought against the cold water his servants were trying to force him to enter. "The sooner you take a bath, the sooner you can get back to Kurt." That did the trick. Blaine sighed and reluctantly dropped into the water, letting a servant spread suds across his fur and rub them in so hard it hurt. It had been a while since Blaine was forced to take a bath.

"This better work. I don't think I can take it if Kurt doesn't fall in love with me at this point." Blaine set his tight jaw in his hand, his damp fur weighing down his entire body.

* * *

"Hey, he probably already is in love with you. He just hasn't admitted it yet!" Puck laughed and went to clap Blaine on the back, but thought against it as his flame began to flicker near the water. "Just get cleaned up, and we'll see. Okay?" Blaine nodded and let the servants go to town on his fur to become perfect for his dinner date with Kurt.

"Okay Kurtie! Let's find you something cute to wear." Brittany threw open one of the doors of her chest, trying to distract Kurt from his hair. It looked perfect, but Kurt continued to smooth it over to remove the non-existent bumps. She gave him a nudge, pulling him back to reality.

"Right. Clothes." Kurt turned to the wardrobe and began shuffling through the outfits. "No. No. Definitely not," he said laughingly, passing an awful orange button-up. "No. No. Oh my god!" Kurt's face lit up at the sight of a bright yellow top. Classy ruffles covered the front, and it matched the black Armani suit he found in the back of the closet perfectly. "This is fabulous!"

Kurt quickly threw off his clothes and put on his new outfit, adding a small yellow pin on the suit's lapel for personal flair. "You look like a bumble bee," Brittany said as she gave him a once-over.

"Yeah. A _sexy _bumble bee." Kurt adjusted his suit again, turning in front of the mirror. "I think I'm ready."


	8. Go to Him

Kurt walked slowly down the staircase, fighting hard not to quicken his pace when he saw Blaine at the bottom. The beastly boy gave Kurt a bow, which he returned politely before letting himself be swept off to the dining room.

A grand feast sat before them, and Kurt was sad that his place at the table was so far from Blaine's. The two sat and let the servants load their plates. They didn't talk much while they waited, and Kurt blushed every time he caught Blaine looking at him with the cutest expression of curiosity and compassion. Then Blaine would give him a goofy grin, and Kurt's blush would deepen from petal pink to rose red.

"Kurt, I hope you like the music. I picked it out just for you." Kurt smiled and nodded. The warm legato notes of a violin played around them, and Kurt suddenly wasn't interested in eating.

"Do you... Do you wanna dance?" Blaine looked at the boy, surprised. Back when he was human, he was quite the dancer. But now... "I won't take no for an answer, Blaine."

He smirked, climbing out of his chair. "Then of course I'll say yes." He took Kurt by the hand and led him to their favorite room. The piano had been shifted to the side, clearing just enough space for the two to twirl through. Mrs. Berry and the other servants followed quietly, eager to watch their master dance with his beloved. She hopped on the piano bench for a better view, and gave Puck a quick wink. He put a record on for her, knowing exactly what one she wanted, and the teapot began to sing.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Blaine was counting every step, holding Kurt in an awkward way. _One two three four, One two three four. _He hadn't danced with someone in so long, it took time to readjust. Kurt merely giggled, stepping nimbly out of the way every time Blaine almost crushed his toes.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

"Blaine." He looked up from the floor to find Kurt's knowing smile. "You don't have to impress me, you know."

"I know, I just-" He was cut off by Kurt's impatient but loving sigh. He dropped his head to Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck, breaking their formal stance for something more comfortable. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, content from swaying with this unbelievable boy.

They stayed that way long after the song had finished. When Kurt eventually pulled away, it was with reluctance, and Blaine felt compelled to ask something that had been on his mind for quite some time. "Kurt, are you happy here?"

The boy looked at him with confusion. "What a silly question. Of course I'm happy here. You protect me, you keep me company, I can be myself here. That's something I didn't have back home." Kurt smiled and, though it seemed genuine, Blaine knew something was wrong. Kurt had grown to become his best friend, and it would be a shame to never know when your best friend needed something more than he already possessed.

"Something is... missing, isn't it?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "Well... I guess I just miss my dad. He's all I had before you, you know what I mean?" Blaine nodded, his heart breaking at Kurt's sigh. "It's alright though. It probably hurts him more than it hurts me."

"Then your dad must be dying of sadness, because I can tell how much this is killing you." Kurt's eyes dropped to the floor, a lousy attempt to hide the hot tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. Blaine took a step away from him, breaking the sweet contact he cherished. "Go to him."

"What?" Kurt looked up. The words had shocked him, for they were something he had never expected to hear. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to hear them anymore.

"Go to your dad. If he loves you half as much as I do, then he definitely needs you around."

Kurt's jaw dropped. He barely had time to register the fact that Blaine just said he loved him, for he was too excited about seeing Burt again. He knew that he didn't want to stay there forever though. Kurt loved his father and almost missed the monotony of Lima, but this was his home now. "How will I get back to you?"

Blaine gave a small smile. He had been hoping Kurt would ask that, and his heart swelled at the words. "Bring one of the servants with you, they'll know the way back. Maybe Puck will want to go, I constantly here him complain about how boring it is around here."

Kurt laughed. Boring wasn't really the word he would use to describe this place. "Alright, I'm going to go see him. I promise to be back as soon as possible." Kurt smiled at the beast and walked away, eager to make it to his father and come straight back. There was something he wanted to tell Blaine, but it would just seem forced if he did it now. "Come on, Puck," Kurt said, waving to the candlestick. "We've got a lot of road to cover tonight."

* * *

Kurt climbed slowly out of the car, leaving Puck waiting in the back seat. He wanted to be in and out as soon as possible, because the thought of staying away for much longer made him queasy. If Burt was sad without Kurt, what would Blaine be like without him?

The boy ran to the front door of his father's house, knocking with a shaky hand. He heard a groan from within and shuffling feet, like every motion was labored. Burt threw the door open, and both father and son were shocked at the sights before them. "Kurt?"

"Dad, what happened to you?" It looked as though Burt had given up on living. His clothes were dirty and he reeked of body odor. Burt had a sick look to him like he hadn't eaten in days, and the glazed over film in his eyes told Kurt that he hadn't been focusing on much more than his own thoughts lately.

Despite this washed out appearance, Burt's face lit up with recognition. "Kurt. Kurt! Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Kurt laughed, giddy with emotion, and shook his head. Burt pulled Kurt into a warm embrace, grinning from ear to ear. "I missed you so, _so much_. Did that monster hurt you?" He pulled away and held Kurt by the shoulders, looking him over from head to toe.

"What? No, Dad, Blaine isn't like that!"

"Oh god, you have Stockholm Syndrome. Kurt, I'm glad you're home safe, but you don't understand! That beast was holding you hostage!" Burt's eyes darted back and forth as he looked outside to door, like someone was going to come any minute and steal his son away from him again.

Kurt frowned with worry. He wouldn't be able to explain this all to his father right away, and he really needed to help him get back on his feet. "I'm fine, Dad. Go sit down okay, I need to get something from the car and I'll be _right back_." Burt nodded and shuffled off to the couch like he was told.

Kurt ran out to his car, reaching through the window to grab hold of Puck. "Hey! What the hell, man? I was sleeping!"

"You can sleep inside, Puck. We might be here for a while."

* * *

Rumors about Kurt Hummel's whereabouts had started to die away at McKinley, and soon there were only two people left determined to find him. Mercedes, who had told Burt from the start to keep her updated at all times, and Karofsky. Dave didn't realize it, but the only other person who still cared was the one who had first spread the words he had been waiting to hear.

"He's back?" Azimio nodded, and Dave stood ridged with shock.

"I heard that Mercedes Jones girl is the only person he's talked to so far. Apparently," the football player said, leaning in close, "that little fag has a thing going with this monster that took him. Can you believe that, dude?" Azimio smacked his lips, shaking his head. "Just plain gross, man."

"Yeah." Karofsky was distracted now, and he knew he would be until he saw it for himself. If Kurt was back, he knew he was going to get what he wanted very soon. But this other guy could be the downfall of his entire plan.

* * *

"Dad, I promise you, it's safe."

"No, Kurt, it isn't!" Burt was almost back to normal now, if not ten times more protective than before. "It isn't safe to go back to that place, and I'm not letting you leave!" He stormed out of the room, leaving Kurt huffing with his arms crossed.

"He just won't listen!" Kurt shouted, throwing one of the pillows from his bed at the wall. Puck hopped up to him, trying to be soothing.

"It makes sense that he's worried about you, try giving the guy a break."

"I won't do that until he gives Blaine one," Kurt replied, crossing his arms. "Speaking of which, how am I gonna get back there? I can't just leave my dad again, you saw how bad he looked last time."

Puck thought hard for a minute. "You could try to make a deal with him."

"A deal?" Kurt considered Puck's idea, then had a great one of his own. "That's perfect!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the living room, where Burt sat watching a basketball game on television. "Dad, I wanna make a deal with you."

Burt muted the television and turned to his son, eyebrows raised in response. "I wanna go back, but you don't trust me. Come with me, and let me _show_ you that I'm safe. Please."

Burt stared back at Kurt. He had never seen him look so determined, so passionate. "Alright, grab your coat."

Dave had been waiting outside Kurt's house for hours every day, just waiting for the boy to make a move. Sadly, Burt wouldn't let him out of the house, not even to take out the trash. That is, until this evening.

The two Hummels climbed into Kurt's car, the son with enthusiasm and his father with apprehension. Kurt pulled out of the driveway and drove away, holding some sort of candelabra as he drove. Karofsky waited a few seconds more, then turned the key in the ignition. He would find out just where Kurt was going, and hopefully that would be wherever this _other man _happened to be.


	9. I Love You

"You wouldn't believe me, you have to see it for yourself!" The football players all looked at one another with vacant expressions as Dave tried to explain what he had seen. "It's a giant beast, Hummel and his dad went in its house and poof! They were gone."

Azimio raised his dark eyebrow. "So you're telling me that there's a monster out there, and it kidnapped the homo and his dad?"

"Not exactly..." Karofsky let the sentence trail off, trying to hold their attention.

"Then what happened?"

"Hummel went in there on his own. I think he's in love with the thing."

This got laughs from all of the football players. "So it's gay too?" Thor asked, his body racking with laughter. "Oh, I gotta see this."

"Dude," Azimio said, pulling Karofsky aside, "We'd get in trouble for beating up the little fairy, but a beast?" He snickered. "They'd make us into _kings_ if we took that thing down. You think we should?"

Dave smiled. Everything was going exactly as he wanted. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

* * *

Kurt had been at the mansion for two days now, and he hadn't had a moment to himself. Half the time, his father was tailing him and Blaine to make sure he was safe. The other half, Burt was following Kurt because he was afraid to be alone. The former was occurring at the moment.

"Blaine, your fingering is off." Kurt readjusted Blaine's paws over the piano, and Burt couldn't help but notice that his hands stayed there for much longer than necessary. He coughed loudly, making Kurt jump and pull his hands away.

"Dad, you really don't have to hang around here." He glared at Burt, willing the man to take a hint.

"What are you talking about? I _want _to be here with you two." The mechanic stood with his elbow against the piano, looking bored out of his wits.

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine looked up from the piano, making eye contact with the man (something he had been frightened to do since Kurt brought him here). "I'm not going to hurt your son. If I was going to do that, I probably would've done it by now." He mentally slapped himself for saying that. Burt's face went bright red and he looked ready to find a shotgun and kill Blaine. "Sorry. Still, I'm not going to try anything."

Kurt kept glaring at his dad. There was something he wanted to say, but he didn't want his father around when he said it. "Dad, go watch television or something." He punctuated his words by pursing his lips, and Burt glared back at his son.

"Fine. But only because there's a basketball game on today and I don't want to miss it." He marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Your dad doesn't like me."

"Well, you _did_ hold him hostage." Blaine frowned and looked at the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. These things take time, Blaine. I just want him to see you the way I do."

"And how do you see me?" Blaine asked, returning his dark gaze to Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly there was a banging on the door. He got up and rushed to answer it. Puck was on the other size, breathing heavy after the long trek across the mansion.

"Ku... urt! Where's Bla... Bl-"

"Blaine's right here, Puck. What's wrong?" He scooped up the candlestick and walked him over to the piano, trying to help him save his energy.

"There's these guys... Outside... They're looking for you two." Puck let out a loud cough. "They don't look happy."

Kurt knit his eyebrows in worry and ran to the window. He could see a large cluster of red Letterman jackets, and the owners of those jackets all had their fists clenched tightly. "Oh god," he moaned, turning to face his friends. "Puck, please, don't let them in. In fact, get them to go away if you can."

Puck nodded and hopped off the piano, running away again. Blaine was still confused. "What's going on, Kurt?"

"Those are guys from my school. They tortured me all the time, calling me names and throwing me in dumpsters." Kurt's throat was starting to close up, and hot tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. "They can't get in here, they just can't."

"Hey, it'll be alright. Come over here." Blaine opened his arms up wide and Kurt ran to them, feeling safer from the warm embrace. "Everything is going to be-"

"Shit!" Puck burst through the door, along with Mrs. Berry and Finn, who was being beaten over the head. "Finn, you are the biggest idiot in the world!"

"What happened?" Kurt asked, curling closer to Blaine.

"This dipshit," Puck said angrily, hitting Finn upside the head, "goes to the door and lets them in!"

"I was trying to be hospitable! I didn't-"

"Finn!" Kurt was brought to tears by the news. "We have to hide, right now!" He climbed off Blaine's lap and took the beast's hand, trying to drag him to the nearest closet with a lock on the door.

"Kurt. Kurt! Stop," Blaine pleaded, easily pulling away from Kurt's grip. "I'm a monster, you really think they're gonna stick around for long after seeing me?" Kurt sputtered, still trying to get Blaine to follow him. "Kurt, I'm gonna go scare them off. They'll never bother you again after this, okay?"

Kurt still looked worried, but he nodded nonetheless. "Okay." He stood still for a moment, but quickly decided to give Blaine one last parting hug. "Thank you," he whispered, cupping Blaine's soft cheek in his hand. Blaine returned the tight embrace, and soon he was out the door.

"Puck, go wait with Kurt. Mrs. Berry, go warn the other servants and Burt, make sure they're alright."

"What should I do?" Finn asked sheepishly as he ran to keep up with Blaine's long strides.

Blaine glared down at him. "Don't mess anything up."

"Right," he said, backing away slowly. "I'll just go... hide." Blaine rolled his eyes as the dimwitted clock ran back down the hall, stealing away into a spare room.

Blaine ran down the steps, seeing the massive crowd for the first time. He looked each and every one in the eyes, saw the fear that he instilled, and said, "Boo."

The boys all ran in different directions, trying to find safety. Two of the linebackers went to the kitchen, where Mrs. Berry and the dishes were ready for them. Hot tea scorched their faces, and forks and knives were being launched from every direction as the spoons rapped at their heads. The defenders who ventured into the ground floor bedrooms were greeted by Brittany, who sent hangers and clothes sailing towards them to bind their limbs. One player was foolish enough to run up the back staircase, leading to a hall full of old statues. They converged on the boy, brandishing limbs of stone and metal to beat him back.

Only one player remained in the front hall, eyes still locked on Blaine. "What the hell do you want?" Blaine asked, staring the large boy down.

"I want Kurt back," Dave said, walking forward slowly, taunting Blaine. The beast's brow furrowed, and Dave laughed at him. "What, you thought he liked you? Kurt's _mine_, buddy. Like he would ever have feelings for a big hairy beast like you."

Blaine growled, but Karofsky's stance never faltered. Blaine lunged forward, teeth and claws ready to attack, but Dave sidestepped him easily. He got back up and towered over the athlete, but Dave stood strong. He reached behind his back and, before Blaine knew what was happening, a silver blade was buried to the hilt in his side.

Kurt heard a piercing cry, and it left him feeling hollow. He may not have heard that sound before, but he was fairly certain he knew who it came from. Puck was pacing by the door, and the noise sent a shiver from his brass base to the tip of his flame. Kurt had been quiet the whole time they were hiding, but that sound...

"Kurt! Kurt get back here!" He was running out into the hall, completely ignoring Puck's order. He sped past the chaos around him, looking frantically for any sign of Blaine. When he finally found him, his heart lurched into his throat.

Karofsky hovered over Blaine, laughing at him in his dying hour. When he spotted Kurt his eyes grew wide, but he didn't move until Kurt ran down the stairs and shoved him away. "Blaine!" He knelt down next to him, eyes scanning his body until he found the matted, bloody fur at his side. Dave had pulled the knife away, leaving a gaping hole that was losing blood fast. "Oh god," Kurt said, going into survival mode. He ripped away at Blaine's pants, collecting just enough cloth to put pressure on the wound.

"Kurt," Blaine croaked, watching the boy with a glassy look in his eyes. "I love you, Kurt. I'm sorry I tried to come between you and your boyfriend."

"Boyfr- What're you...?" A thought dawned on Kurt, and his head whipped around. "You _bastard_! I hate you, I hate you, Dave! How could you do this to him?" He turned back to Blaine, who was losing consciousness. "Blaine, I don't love him, I love you! And I'm not just saying that because you're-" He cut himself off, refusing to believe what he knew was true. Kurt's head dropped to Blaine's side as he held him, letting his sobs overtake him.

Kurt could hear Blaine breathing, hear his breaths become more and more shallow. "I love you," he whispered, wishing with all his heart that it could make a difference. Suddenly, Kurt felt a tingling under him, and what felt like a cool autumn breeze at the back of his neck. When he looked up, Kurt saw that a mist had surrounded Blaine, his fur melted away from him to reveal a much slimmer boy, with curly black hair and a gorgeous face. His body changed into that of a man, and fresh skin turned pink as it came in contact with the cool air of the main hall. Even the gash in his side healed, leaving a long red scar that was already fading away.

Blaine had just enough energy too look down at himself. "Human again," he said with a laugh, and his head fell back to the floor.

* * *

Blaine's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the bright light around him. He was somewhere he didn't recognize, and he reached forward to instinctively dig his claws into the nearest object. But wait... Those aren't claws...

"Blaine! You're okay!" He turned his head slowly, seeing Kurt sitting next to him. "Oh, I was so worried." He gave Blaine a hug and grinned from ear to ear.

"Kurt? What happened?" He was still studying his hands (_HANDS!_) which led into a pair of strong arms, arms he hadn't seen in ages. "I know there was a fight, and I got stabbed, but-"

"You changed, Blaine. You were just lying there, dying, and I was holding you, and you became a human!" Kurt was still beaming, and Blaine couldn't help but stare. "The whole thing really freaked out the football players and they all ran off right afterward. Karofsky, he – well, that's not important. Let;s just say he won't be bothering us anymore. What's important is that my dad got you to the hospital in time and you're safe. You had lost a lot of blood and wouldn't wake up."

Blaine nodded, trying to put the pieces together in his foggy head. "And the part where you said you love me, that was...?"

Kurt laughed, a high laugh that was brighter and more cheerful than any Blaine had heard before it. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's gently, savoring every minute of the contact he hadn't yet felt with the boy of his dreams. "What does that tell you?"

"Even the beast finds love sometimes," Blaine said with a smile, and he lifted his hand to pull Kurt in for another kiss.

**A/N – Go vote for which Disney/Glee parody you would like to see next on my profile page!**


End file.
